Secret Love
by Smokes91
Summary: Summary inside. First fic with POV changes. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Just a little fic I just couldn't get out of my head, until it was on paper. Hope you enjoy it.

**Summary:** Megatron and Silverstreak secretly have feelings for each other... But they don't want to tell anyone, and the other doesn't know... What happens when an accident forces them to share their feelings?

_Thinking _

**Data-burst**

"Talking"

Dream

_**"Comm link"**_

Just a little somthing that refused to leave me alone. Enjoy.

Warning: Don't know how well I went with the POV changes, this is my first fic that I use POv changes, so I don't know whether or not I pulled it off. But all in all, I don't think it turned out that bad. It only goes so far then it changes to normal POV, and stays that way. But review and tell me what you think.

* * *

**Silverstreak POV**

_He's so strong... Tall, not to mention quite handsome_... "I did not just think that! That's wrong, it just can't happen" I snapped. I was mentally kicking myself for even thinking about him in that way. It just wasn't going to happen.

"Hey Streak" Bumblebee said, walking into the rec. room.

"Hey Bee. Sup?" I asked, relieved someone had brought me back to reality.

"Hey Sides and I were wondering if you wanted to go out to the park with us? You look like you could use some time out of the base" he announced. I was, I was feeling quite tired of being cooped up in the base everyday. I had no idea of what to do... So I normally just stay in my quarters or hung round the rec. room.

"Sure Bee, I'd love to" I stated, standing up and stretching my back.

"Cool. We're about ready. We'll be leaving soon" he said, I smiled and walked out of the rec. room... With him closely following.

"Streak. I was hoping you would join us... I don't think I could stand any amount of time alone with him" Sides said, joking, pointing to Bee.

"HEY!" he yelled, as long as his vocal processer would allow. "That's not fair Sides" he pouted, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You know I don't mean it Bee... Don't take it so personal" Sides said, wrapping his arm around Bee, and dragging him towards the enterance. "You know i could never be that mean" he finished, as we transformed and drove off.

As we drove to the park, I had a terrible feeling that I was being watched, and it scared me... I had had the feeling for a while, and it was really starting to get to me... But i quickly pushed it to the back of my processor and carried on to wards he park.

**Megatron POV**

I tried my best to ignore the feeling that began to grow within me... But it had become more and more difficult with time. _He's not for me, he can't be. He's... Slag he can fight. _"That did not just happen" I snapped to myself.

Then I heard someone behind me, and immediately who it was. "What is it, Soundwave?" I asked, not even bothering to turn around.

"Sir, we have suspision that the autobots are within sensor ranger. If we are to move, now would be the time" Soundwave reported.

"Thank you Soundwave... Start the preparations, we will draw the autobots out, and take what I want" I said, in the calmest voice I could muster.

"Of course my lord" he said, as he left the room.

I continued to look out the window of my personal quaters. _I can't figure this out... Why am I doing this? For one bot._ I had been to the medic, Hook, and realised something that I didn't think would ever happen to me... I was in love. But I couldn't be in love with him... _Silverstreak's an autobot_, I mentally snapped at myself. But I knew that it was true...

**Silverstreak POV**

I had this feeling, that was bugging me, I couldn't shake it, it annoyed me so much. It was like feeling attached to someone, and you don't want to let go. When I was around him, or thought about him. It made me feel warm and fuzzy inside. _Oh pit no. I sooo didn't think that_. But unfortunately I did. I had to do something, But want? I had to go see Ratchet...

_I can't. I have. But want will he say? Now's my chance_. I thought, walking towards the med bay. I looked at the closed med bay door, and hoped someone was in the operating theatre, so I didn't have to talk to him. But no one was being operated on... _It's now or never, wimp... _I opened the doors and walked in. "Ratch" I called, but recieved no answer. At first I thought I would just leave... But something told me to investigate, just to be sure. "Ratchet. You in here?" I called again, this time Ratchet walked in from the back room.

"Yes Streak. I'm here. What's wrong?" he asked, gesturing for me to sit. I sat down, and thought about how the frag I was going to explain this to Ratch. "Want some energon?" he asked, abruptly ripping me from my thought. I nodded, and he handed my a cube of energon. "Now, you going to tell me why you're hear?" he asked.

I looked at him, as he sat in the chair in front of me. "Ratch, I... Could you please run a scan. I'm not feeling myself" I said, he looked at me, completely stunned, and surpirsed, but nodded.

He scanned me and then explained his find. "Well, I have found nothing that could put you in danger. And can't see anything wrong with you, internally and externally" he explained. _I knew it.. I was going to have to tell him. _I mentally snapped. "Now, are you going to tell me why you are here? Or am I going to order you to tell me?" he asked. I decided it was in my best interest to tell him, rather than be ordered to announce me problem. I sighed and began to explain. When I had finished I looked up at Ratchet, who had been paying complete attention to me the whole time, he sat there for a moment, then finally spoke. "It would appear that you have affectionate feelings for someone... I believe the humanscall it 'love'" he explained. _Holy primus_, I mentally yelled. "So, may I inquire as to who the lucky bot might be?" he asked... At first, I didn't want to tell him, but eventually found myself telling him anyway.

"You can't tell anyone" he nodded. "You promise"

"Yes. I swear on my spark I will not tell anyone"

"Alright. Ratchet. I think... I believe... I..."

"Oh spit it out"

I took a deep breath "Ratchet, I believe beyound all reasonable doubt, that I am in love... With Megatron" I blurted out.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thinking _

**Data-burst**

"Talking"

Dream

_**"Comm link"**_

**Megatron POV**

So it was true, I was in love with an autobot. _He could fight... And I surpose there is something about him... I CAN'T BELIEVE I KEEP THINKING LIKE THIS. He's only an autobot_. I knew deep down though, that Silverstreak was the mech for me, but there was no way on this planet that he would feel the same way. I mean he's an aubot, and I'm... Well I'm the leader of the decepticons, it just couldn't work.

I was walking down the halls of the base, I was contemplating what I should do, and what options I truely had. _I could tell him one day... I could kill him and destroy all feelings with it... Or I could get the courage to do something about it now_. What was I to do, I thought about it, and the answer came to me, I knew exactly what to do. I walked down the halls and opened the door to the command centre, and was met with a visage I was hoping to avoid for a while longer. "What is it Strascream?" I asked, walking past my 2IC and towards my throne.

"My lord, preparations are complete sir. We are ready to move at your signal" he announced.

"Thank you Starscream... We have waited long enough, we move now" I snapped.

"Yes my lord" he siad, bowing and walking off.

**Silverstreak POV**

I was lying on my berth, it had to have been at least three in the morning... I abruptly woke, I looked around my room and saw a figure standing in the corner. "Hello, who's there?" I called, the figure stepped into the litle light I had in my room, and revealed who they were. "Megatron!" I snapped, completely taken by surprise. "How did you get in here? Why are you here? Where did you come from? How long have you been there?" I blurted out all these questions, when suddenly he began to close the gap between us. "NO. Stay back" I yelled.

"Don't worry autobot, if I wanted to hurt you. You would be hurt already" he said, as he sat on the berth next to me. I was terrified, had our security gotten that bad that Megatron himself could just walk right in? He could see the terror in my ears, and began to stroke my cheek. "Dont panic Silverstreak. I have no intentions on hurting you at all. I give you my word" he said, which calmed me a bit. 

"Why are you here?" I asked, becoming accustomed to the fact that the decepticon leader was sitting on my berth. 

"I'm here for you of course" he stated. And before I could protest, his lips crashed into mine in a passionate kiss. I was taken completely by surprise, but then wrapped my arms around him, and deepened the kiss. 

I jolted awake, and looked around my room. _No Megatron_. Part of me was happy that the deception leader was not here, but part of me was disappointed that my secret love was not near me. It took me a while to realise that my fans ha kicked in to cool my systemes down. "That... soooo... DIDN"T HAPPPEN" I snapped, I couldn't believe that I just had a dream about Megatron... Leader of the decepticons. Suddenly the alerms went off, and I jumped off the berth an out the door.

**Megatron POV**

"Lord Megatron, we have made our move... Now we just have to wait for the autobots to take the bait" Starscream announced.

"Thank you Starscream... Soundwave, where are the autobots?" I asked, turning my attention to my 3IC.

"Well, it appears that there are at least ten autobot signitures at the sight. Shall we engage then now my lord?" he asked, I narrowed my optics and wondered whether or not to go out now, or wait until they have more... But decided that we had to move quickly.

"Yes Soundwave. We will engage the autobots... We get in, do our job and get out" I snapped, walking towards my 2IC and 3IC.

"Yes my lord" Starscream replied as we all walked towards the door.

**Silverstreak POV**

We arrived at the battle sight, to fight that the decepticons were no longer there. "What the frag" I snapped.

"I don't know, but we should head back to base" Optimus announced, which I thought was a fairly good idea.

"Now you're speaking my language" I joked, as we headed back.

But we didn't get far, when Megatron turned up with his army. "Now, now... Leaving so soon? But we've just started" he yelled. Causing all of us to turn. My optics met his, and my systems began to heat up. "You just got here, we shouldn't waste your trip" he announced, then all the decepticons attacked.

The battle continued on for what felt like hours, when suddenly Barricade got my attention. "Hey autoscum. Come get me" he snapped, clawing my back.

I yelled in pain, but there was no way I was going to allow him to get away with that. "That's it, you're dead" I yelled, and ran after him. I ran after him, not realising that I was walking into a trap... But was it going to turn out good or bad?

I caught up with Barricade, and started fighting him, not realising that he had a trap planned for me. I continued fighting until I felt a shot to the back of my leg. "HOLY PRIMUS" I yelled.

Barricade knocked me over and straddled my abdomen. "Well, looks like you're in a bit of trouble" he chuckled. Then I felt a white-hot pain rip through my chest. I yelled out as loud as I could. "Give it up. No one is going to help you" he whispered in my audio receptor. After a while he got up and left. I suddenly heard footsteps walking towards me, slow yet steady... _Oh please be a good guy._


	3. Chapter 3

_Thinking _

**Data-burst**

"Talking"

Dream

_**"Comm link"**_

**Megatron POV**

I watched the battle continue, when suddenly I saw Barricade run into a cave, followed closely by Silverstreak. I watched as they both ran in, and Brawl quickly went to the enterance, sneaking in without the autobots noticing. _Frag, Silverstreaks in danger._ I mentally snapped, knowing that I had to do something. "Starscream, stay here and make sure they do their jobs" I snapped to my 2IC.

"Yes sir" he said, and turned back to watch the troops.

I ran towards the cave, but was suddenly stopped by Ironhide. "You're not going anywhere decepti-creep" he snapped. But I had no time for an insignificant autobot like him.

"Get out of my way autobot" I snapped, pulling out my cannons.

"No way. You have to get through me" I said, firing at me. I dodged the shots and began to fight him.

We continued to fight and battle, until I heard Silverstreak yell out in pain. I smashed my fist into Ironhide's face, and knocked him to the ground. "I don't have time for you auobot" I snapped, and ran towards the cave enterance. To my surprise, Ironhide didn't follow me.

I entered the cave, and walked towards Silverstreaks still form, as slowly as possible, so as to not startle him.

**Normal POV**

Silverstreak continued to look around trying to see who was with him. Megatron could see that Streak could barely move, and moved even closer. Streak looked around again, and finally saw who was there, and panicked. "Me...Megatron!" he snapped. Megatron could see the pain on Streak's face. "Please. If you're going to kill me... Please, I beg you.. Please make it quick" he said, through the pain.

"I'm not going to hurt you" Megatron stated, then he activated his comm. link._** "Hook. I need you"**_

_**"I'm sorry sir, but I'm pinned down with Bonecrusher. He's injured and needs help" **_

_**"I DON'T CARE... I NEED YOU. NOW"**_

_**"...Yes sir"**_

He looked down at Streak and sat down leaning against the wall. Streak watched him still not completely trusting him. "Why?" he asked.

"Why what?" Megatron asked, offlining his optics, using only his audios.

"Why are you helping me? I'm an autobot and you're the decepticon leader" he stated.

Megatron sat quiet for a while, then answered. "... I don't entirely know. I'll let you in on a secret... Ever since I first saw you, the way you moved, the way you fight... I was drawn to you" he explained, optics still offline. "I guess I just... You know that every time I saw you get injured, I would almost feel it myself" he continued.

Suddenly Streaks fans kicked in trying desperately to cool his systems. Megatron onlined his optics, having heard his fans start, and looked at him. "I have a bit of a secret as well... I had this feeling whenever you were around, or whenever I thought of you... I saw Ratchet, and he said that I was in love" Streak explained.

Megatron couldn't believe it... _He feels the same way for me, as I do for him. _He thought.

Suddenly Hook appeared. "An autobot?! You made me leave our own forces for an autobot?!" he snapped.

Megatron raised his cannons and aimed at his spark chamber. "I suggest if you want to stay online... You do your job" he yelled.

"But... Yes sir" he said, and walked towards Streak. Streak began to panic, but soon calmed when he felt the pain ebb way. _He must have used a pain relief._ He thought. Hook looked over Streak for ages, and did all he could, until finally he stood up and stepped back. "There's nothing more I can do... His spark is too weak, he'll never survive... Unless..." he stated.

"Unless what?!" Megatron snapped.

"Well, there is a way to strengthen a spark. But... Someone would have to merge their spark with his" Hook stated.

Megatron looked down at Streak, then back to Hook. "I'll do it" he said, without hesitation.

"Of course sir" Hook stated, only just realising who his leader was in love with.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thinking _

**Data-burst**

"Talking"

Dream

_**"Comm link"**_

Megatron straddled Streak, and lent down. "Do you want me to do this?" he asked.

Streak thought for a while, then finally answered. "I don't want to die... But I don't want to become a decepticon either" he stated.

"You don't have to" Megatron announced quickly. Calming Streak instantly. "So, do you want me to merge my spark with yours?" he asked, again.

"Yes" Streak said weakly, only just loud enough to reach Megatron's audios.

Megatron nodded, and carefully opened his chest plates. "I need to open yours now" he said, and Streak just nodded. Megatron carefully opened Streak's chest plates, so as not to hurt him to much. "You ready?" he asked, by this time Streak had almost offlined. But Streak slowly nodded. Megatron lent down and allowed their spark to make contact. Streak yelled out in pure pleasure as his spark met Megatron's. Megatron finally pulled their spark's apart, and realised that Streak had offlined.

"His spark is a lot stronger. He should be strong enough to make it back to base" Hook stated, scanning Streak spark. "But we need to move now" he finished.

Megatron nodded, and picked Streak up bridal style and carried him to the enterance. He quickly took to the air, holding Streak close. "Decepticons... Retreat" he yelled, before flying off. Streak still held close to his chassis. When they got to the med bay, he placed Streak on a berth an was quickly ordered out by Hook. Hook spent hours in the med bay working on Streak. Then finally he walked out to be met by the worried look on Megatron's face. "How is he?" he asked.

"He's fine. He's still in recharge. He needs as much rest as possible" Hook said, walking down the hall.

Meanwhile the autobots arrived back at base. "This can't be happening. They just took him" Bee said, worried about what the decepticons were doing to his friend.

"It'll be alright Bee. Streak's a fighter, he'll survive" Optimus said, placing a comforting hand on Bee's shoulder.

"Yeah. If anyone can get away from those stupid decepticons... Streak can" Jazz said, standing in the doorway. Deep down, he was also very worried about their team mate.

"We can't give up hope on him... He's a fighter" Ironhide stated.

"We can't just leave him with those fragging decepti-creeps!" Sides yelled.

"And what would you have us do? Run in and reack havoc until they tell us where he is? Wonderful idea Sides" Ironhide snapped. Walking towards Sides, who in turn backed away as far as possible.

"Hide. Enough, he's just worried... We all are" Ratchet said, walking into the room to see Ironhide walking towards Sides, with his 'You're dead' look on his face.

"Fine" Ironhide snapped, and sat back down.

Streak began to stir, he onlined his optics and realised he wasn't in the autobot med bay. Then remembered what happened. _Holy frag. I bonded with Megatron... HOLY FRAG!._ he mentally screamed. He began to panic and fight to get away from the wires that connected him to a spark monitor. I continued to fight to get them off me, then suddenly the med bay alerms went off, and Hook came running in. "You have to calm down" he said camly.

"Get away from me" Streak yelled, still fighting to get the wires off him.

"Please, you must calm down" Hook said, closing the gap between the two mechs.

"Stay away!" Streak snapped, bringing his weapons online. Hook put his arms up and stepped back, in defeat.

Suddenly Megatron ran in, and saw what was happening. He sent a wave of comfort through the link, which calmed Streak a bit. Just enough for Megatrn to get clse. "Streak, you have to calm down" he said, calmy putting a hand on Streaks shoulder. Streak relaxed into the touch. "There you go" he comforted him.

"I want to go back" Streak blurted out suddenly.

"Back to the autobots?" Megatron asked, still comforting Streak.

"Yes. Please" Streak said. Megatron nodded.

Back at the autobot base, the autobots were trying to come up with a plan to save Streak. "We have to go after him" Bee said, still scared for his buddy.

"We could infiltrate their base" Jazz announced.

"Yeah, lets just walk in and shoot at anyone and everyone, wonderful idea" Ironhide snapped.

"It's alright, I'm back" a voice from behind them stated.

They all turned to see who it was. "STREAK!" they all yelled.

"You're alive" Ratchet stated.

"How did you escape?" Bee asked, running and looking his arms around his abdomen.

"Well, technically I didn't" he stated, pushing Bee away.

"What do you mean?" Ironhide asked.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thinking _

**Data-burst**

"Talking"

Dream

_**"Comm link"**_

Streak looked at them and began to tell them what happened, starting with the battle when they lost him. When he finally finished his story, Bee was confused, Ironhide was unhappy, Ratchet was surprised, Jazz was a little annoyed (not entirely at him) and Optimus was fuming. Surpirsingly the rest of the crew were out, so he would have to wait to tell them.

"You did what?" Optimus snapped.

"He saved my life Prime" Streak snapped back.

"I don't care, you bonded with the leader of the decepticons" Optimus snapped, even louder.

"So you would rather let me die, then allow Megatron to save me? How can you be so selfish?" Streak asked, absolutely furious at this time.

"I don't get what possesed you to do such a thing" Prime said, turning around, unable to even lok at Streak.

"Oh yeah, cause this is all my fault" Streak snapped. "I'm out of here" he said, walking away.

Prime turned back around. "You aren't going anywhere" he said.

"No. Watch me..." he said.

"Ironhide, Jazz. Seize him" Prime said.

"You can't be serious Prime" Streak said, backing away from the advansing mechs.

"I'm deadly serious... You have gone too far" Prime stated.

"I won't let you take me alive" Streak snapped, and began to fight his way out. He got a few good hits in, but so did the autobots. He finally got out, but with serious injuries, to his right leg, abdomen and chest. He transformed, painfully, and began to drive away from the auobot base. "What am I doing? he asked himself.

When he got far enough away from the autobot base, he transformed and limped towards the decepticon base.

Brawl was in the command centre at the time and noticed the autbot signiture. "Sir?"

"Yes Brawl. What is it?" Megatron asked, from his vantage point at his trone.

"Sir, an autobot signture has come into our sensor range. Do you want us to engage them?" he asked.

_He came back. _Megatron thought. "Yes Brawl. Bring them in, I would like to speak to them" he stated.

"Yes sir" Brawl announced, and contacted the three decepticons on guard duty. "Starscream, Barricade, Blackout. There is an autobot signiture a mile inside our sensor ranger. Intercept and bring them back, Megatron wants to talk to them"

"Of course, we'll intercept right away" Starscream replied, as he, Barricade and Blackout headed towards Streak.

Streak continued to limp towards the decepticons. _What the frag am I doing?_ He mentally snapped at himself. But before he could turn back, he was surrounded by three decepticons. They could see he was limping, then the wounds on his abdomen and chest. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way" Starscream announced, pointing his weapons at Streak.

Streak pulled his weapons out, but the decided against another fight. He offlined his weapons and put his hands up, in a sign of surrender. "I'll do it easy, Starscream" he said, and waited to see what Starscream would do.

Starscream offlined his weapons. "Blackout, cuff him" he stated.

"Yes sir" Blackout replied, and moved towards Streak.

When they got back to the base, they took Streak straight to the command centre. "Lord Megatron. We have intercepted the autobot" Starscream stated, walking in behind Streak, who was more than willing to obey.

Megatron looked at the autobot in front of him. "Starscream, I dont believe he needs them" Megatron announced, motioning towards the cuffs of Streak wrist. "Remove them".

"Yes sir" Starscream replied, and moved forward to remove the cuffs from Streak, who was happy to be free of tem.

Megatron's attention was then brought to the wounds on Streak's chest and abdomen. "What happened?" he asked, pointing towards the damage.

Streak looked down at the damage on his body and sighed. "Apparently the autobots were less than please to find out how I managed to survive the battle... Generally unharmed" he explained, recieving a soft gasp from everyone in the command centre.

"You mean they attacked someone from their own faction?" Barricade asked, from his vantage point at the door.

Streak turned to see how many mechs were actually in the room. He noticed Megatron, Starscream, Barricade, Blackout, Brawl and Bonecrusher. He looked around and nodded. "Yes, I think they wanted to capture me... But there was no way I was going to spent the rest of my existence as a prisoner to my own faction" he explained.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thinking _

**Data-burst**

"Talking"

Dream

_**"Comm link"**_

"Starscream, take Silverstreak to the med bay and get Hook to fix him up... He is to be treated with respect, I have a feeling he will be with us for a while" Megatron announced, gaining a confused look from Streak.

"Yes sir... Come on, we'll get those damages fixed" Starscream stated, walking his out of the command centre.

When they got to the med bay, Starscream sat Streak down and called for Hook, who came running straight away. "Yes sir?" he asked.

"Megatron would like you to fix this autobot up... Make sure he is in perfect working order" Starscream stated, gesturing towards me.

Hook looked at me. "Ah. Aren't you the autobot I helped out in the battle?" he asked, walking towards me.

"Yes" he said, uneasy.

Hook could see how uneasy he was and tried to comfort him... He may be a decepticon, but he hates being feared by his patients. "It's alright. I'll have you fixed up in no time" he explained, then touched the wounds on his chest. Streak winced in pain and pulled away, defending the wounds from more pain. Hook placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright, I'll help you... What happened?" he asked.

"The autobots attacked me after I explained how I got back without a mark" he explained.

"Yes well, the autobots need more time to except change... We decepticons learn to except it all the time... We don't mind what Megatron does" he explained, pulling out some tools, and helping Streak to lay down on the berth.

"Wait... You know about me and Megatron?" he asked, looking at Hook, then at Starscream.

Starscream chuckled at his reaction. "Everyone knows about it... Megatron bragged about how he got the only autobot he cared about to bond with him... So everyone on this base knows about you two" he explained.

Streak was about to reply, when suddenly his comm link came to life. _**"Streak"**_ Optimus' voice came from the other end.

_**"What?!"**_

_**"What are you doing? Where are you?"**_

_**"Wouldn't you like to know?"**_

_**"Yes. Now. WHERE ARE YOU?!"**_

_**"I'm at the decepticon base"**_

_**"WHAT?! What are you thinking"**_

_**"So far the decepticons have treated me with respect... More than I can say about you"**_

_**"Fine, then you leave me no choice... I hereby remove you from the ranks of the autobots"**_

_**"Oh you see, I have already removed myself... You want a new enemy? Fine, I am no longer Silverstreak. Prime, I introduce myself as Shadowspark. A decepticon warrior under the command of Lord Megatron... Goodbye Prime" **_Before Optimus could say anything, Streak cut the link.

He turned to Hook. "Hook. How good do you think your ability to convert and change a mech are?" he asked, looking at the confused look on Hooks face.

"I believe I am able enough to convert and change parts of mech. Why do you ask?" he asked, seemingly not upset at all.

"I have cut all ties with the autobots... Bar myself, I want to become a decepticon" Streak stated.

"You tell me what you want, and I can give it to you" Hook stated, with a huge smirk on his face.

Starscream walked into the command centre. "Lord Megatron".

"What is it Starscream?" Megatron asked, looking at his 2IC.

"I have wonderful news sir. It would appear that the autobots have pushed Streak too far. He has cut all ties with them, and has decided to become Shadowspark, a decepticon warrior under your control" Starscream announced.

Megatron was very pleased to hear this. "Thank you Starscream. Where is he?"

"He is in the med bay. Hook and Scalpel are changing his armour as we speak. It shouldn't be too much longer before we will have yet another warrior" he explained.

"Thank you Starscream. Go back and make sure he is ok" Megatron stated, sitting in his chair.

"Yes sir" Starscream said, then walked out headed for the med bay.

When Starscream got to the med bay, Shadow was on the berth in recharge. "Hook. How is he?" he asked, looking at the prone form.

"He is fine sir. He is in recharge at the moment, but that's nothing to worry about. We have changed quite a few things. We have added a retracktable visor and battle mask. Changed the allignment of his door wings to be more compact to his back. We have changed his vocal processor to a more... Intimidating voice, and lastly we have replaced that autobot insignia with a decepticon one... And might I say, I believe it suits him" Hook explained.

Starscream smiled at the marvelous work Hook and Scapel have done to convert Silverstreak into Shadowspark. "Thank Hook. I would like you to inform me when he wakes".

"Yes sir" Hook said, and walked back to check on Shadow.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thinking _

**Data-burst**

"Talking"

Dream

_**"Comm link"**_

It took some time before Shadow awoke, but when he did, he felt somewhat at ease again. He sat up, and let his legs hang off the side of the berth. "Starscream" he said, looking for anyone. "Hook" he yelled out, a bit louder.

Suddenly Hook appeared in the doorway. "Well, it's about time" he said, as he walked over and gave Shadow a cube of energon.

"Thanks" Shadow said, still feeling a bit nervous about his current situation.

Hook picked up on the nervousness coming from Shadow, and immediately tried to calm the ex-autobot down. "Don't panic. You're safe now, we decepticons take care of each other... I know the autobots have told you stories about us decepticons not taking care of each other... Taking care of only ourselves, but it's not true... We look out for our own kind" Hook explained sitting down next to Shadow, which settled him a bit.

"Why would the autobots tell me all about you being something you're not?" Shadow asked.

"I don't know. I guess they just want to believe that were all bad... But to be completely honest, we're not... We just want to go home, we don't mean to cause trouble... But the autobots would never understand" he explained, Shadow was trying to find the slightest bit of a lie, but just couldn't find any... He was telling the complete truth. "You made the right choice, we will all look out for you... I promise" he finished, then gave Shadow permission to leave.

When he walked out of the med bay, he was met by Starscream. "The new look suits you" he stated, gaining an amuzed smile from Shadow. "Come on, Megatron wants to talk to you" he said, guiding Shadow towards the command centre. They walked in relative silence, until Starscream spoke again... "So what did you do that made Prime so angery... I mean except bond with Megatron?" he asked. But Shadow just looked at him with the, 'that's it' look. Starscream couldn't believe it. "You mean, he pretty much branded you are traitor, because Megatron saved your life?" he asked.

"Yep... That's it. He wants to capture or kill me (which ever is easier), just because Megatron had the spark to save an autobots life... I thought they would be more understanding..." he trailed off for a moment, thinking about his time with Optimus.

**Flashback**

"Hey Streak" Prime said, walking in the rec room.

"Hey Prime... Sup?" Streak asked, with his normal bouncy, happy attitude.

Optimus couldn't help but chuckle at Streak happy personality... No matter how sad everyone was, Streak always tried to brighten the mood. "Nothing's sup" Optimus said, trying his hardest to mimic Streaks speech.

"What bout da roof... Ain't it up?" he asked, Optimus laughed.

"Yes, I guess it is" he said, Streak ran over to Prime and tackled him. "What the frag?!" Optimus yelled.

"What I can't have a little fun? Now that's not fair" Streak pouted. Optimus couldn't help but smile at Streak's attempt to cheer him up. "Hey Prime... You and I will almost be friends... Right?" Streak went serious, for a moment.

"Of course Streak... You and I will always be friends" Optimus said, gaining a smile from the younger mech.

"Till the end?" Streak asked, getting to his feet.

"Til the end" Optimus confrimed, as Streak helped im to his feet.

**End Flashback**

"He promised no matter what, he'd always be there for me... He lied to me" Shadow stated, thinking back to a promise, Optimus never kept.

"Well no matter what. We would never do that to you... There's a difference between us and the autobots... They try to defend life... The 'Earth' and 'humans'... But we decepticons look out for each other. We take care of our own kind" Starscream stated, placing a friendly arm around Shadow's shoulders. "You're safe with us... That's a promise I can keep" he finished, by the time they had finished talking. They had reached The command centre. "Well, here you go... I am sorry I can't stay. But I have work that I must finish... But I will be back later" Starscream announced, before continuing along the halls. _Hey we go. _Shadow thought, as he pushed the door open, we walked in.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thinking _

**Data-burst**

"Talking"

Dream

_**"Comm link"**_

Shadow walked into the command centre, and was greeted by a fairly annoyed Megatron. "What do you mean the autobots are mobilising? Why would they need to mobilise?" he snapped, causing Shadow to jump.

"I'm sorry my lord, but it appears the the autbots are preparing to attack" Soundwave said, as calmly as possible, as to not annoy his leader further.

"Why would they attack?" he yelled, causing Shadow to back away further, until his back was to the wall. "What are they planning?" Megatron said to himself, then suddenly he felt a presence that was not there before. "Shadowspark, where are you?" he said. At first Shadow didn't answer, remaining in the shadows at the edges of the room. "Please, I'm sorry you had to hear that. Please don't hide from me... You can come out" Megatron announced, stepping towards Shadows hiding spot.

Shadow finally stepped out into the light and revealed himself to his new leader. "Sorry my lord... I guess I'm just not use to hearing someone yell so loud. Prime never yelled, unless he truely had to" Shadow explained.

Megatron placed a hand on Shadowspark's shoulder, and guided him closer to the centre of the room. Revealing him to the rest of the mechs in the command centre... They all gasped at the change he had undertaken. "Wow, Hook is better than we give him credit for... I hardly recognised you" Barricade announced, looking at Shadow from the other side of the room.

"Yes... Hook and Scapel will be rewarded for their brilliant work" Megatron stated, then ordering everyone back to work. "Now we need to talk about what is going to happen to you" Megatron announced, turning back to Shadow.

"Yes sir" Shadow said, uneasily.

"Do not fear us... We will not hurt you... Unlike those Autobots did" Megatron said, gesturing for Shadow to sit down.

Megatron and Shadow began to talk about Shadow future in the decepticon ranks. They were talking for quite a while, when suddenly Shadow was interupted by a data-burst...

**Streak**

**Bee here... **

**Please forgive us for pushing you away... But Optimus wants to talk to you... Meet us at the abandon warehouse at noon, don't be late.**

Shadow couldn't believe it, after everything that had happened, Prime finally wants to talk to him... Megatron had been watching carefully, trying to read the emotions coming off Shadow... But it was near impossible. Finally he got tired of trying to read him, so he would ask him. "What is it?" he asked.

Shadow repeated the message he had gotten, and Soundwave finally realised what the autobots were doing. "Sir, the Autobots are getting ready for an attack... And now Shadowspark recieves a data-burst for him to meet up with the Autobots... They want to set a trap to capture Shadowspark... Only explaination" Soundwave announced.

"Yes Soundwave, it is the only explaination as to what they are planning" Megatron confirmed.

"What should we do sir?" Barricade asked.

"They want to set a trap for me... Then we set a trap for them" Shadow announced, jumping to his feet.

"What do you have in mind?" Megatron asked, looking up at his bonded. Shadow looked down at Megatron with an evil smirk on his face... _They will never see this coming. _Shadow thought to himself.

"Optimus... Why can't we just let him go... I'm mean he's a decepticon now" Jazz asked, watching his leader pace back and forth.

"Because... It states in cybotronian law that if an autobot or decepticon bonds with a bot from the other faction... They are to be arrested and punished" Optimus stated. "The decepticons may not care about the law... But we do" he continued.

"Do you think he will fall for it?" Ironhide asked, remembering just how smart Streak can be.

"I hope so... He must be reminded of the law... And if this is the only way... Then so be it" Optimus stated harshly.


	9. Chapter 9

_Thinking _

**Data-burst**

"Talking"

Dream

_**"Comm link"**_

Shadow had planned a trap for the autobots, and still had time to spare before having to meet them... But decided to turn up early to make sure the autobots weren't going to spring the trap the moment he got there... He was furious that they would try to capture him through means of decepticon like ways... It was insulting. He checked his internal clock. "12:15... Well, never listen to an autobot" he said to himself, still standing waiting in the shadows for his ex-team to arrive.

Suddenly he heard the sound of engines as the autobots finally turned up. They walked in to what looked like an empty building. "You're late" they heard a voice from the shadows, but still couldn't see anyone.

"Streak. Is that you?" Jazz asked.

"Who else would it be?" Shadow shot back.

"You sound different" Bee pointed out.

"Oh trust me, a lot has changed since the last you saw me... Not just my voice, but everything" Shadow announced, making sure they were prepared for what happened next.

"What do you mean everything has changed?" Ironhide snapped.

Shadow chuckled, then stepped into the light... Revealing himself to a very stunned autobot team. "Streak?" Optimus chocked out.

"I have already told you Prime... Name's Shadowspark" Shadow snapped. "Do you like?" he asked, standing in a defensive position waiting for anything that could happen.

"Streak... Shadowspark. You have obviously joined the decepticons, and for your actions... You have left me no choice. Shadowspark you are officially under arrest" Optimus order.

Shadow laughed out loud, earning confused looks from the autobots. "No Prime, you see... This trap you set... Has just caught you" Shadow stated, and suddenly the rest of the decepticons dropped from the ceiling and came in from other parts of the building... Surrounding the autobots. "You see Prime... I don't take threats well... And I definitely don't like being set up" Shadow snapped.

By this time all the autobots were on their knees, with a decepticon to each of them, making sure they didn't try anything. Bee looked upset, he had lost his friend... But he needed to try to get his team out. "Shadowspark, please... I beg you. Please, don't do this... Maybe we can come to some kind of arrangment" Bee yelled, getting Shadows attention.

Shadow walked over to his young friend. Kneeling down in front of him, he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Bee, I want to... But if I do, you will come after me, until you catch me and destroy me... I know you... Too well" he said.

"We can come to a agreement... You release us, then we will not try to catch you beyound missions, and battles. If we catch you then... This incident never happened" Optimus stated.

Shadow got up and walked over to him. "Really? You would do that for me?" he said, kneeling down, in front of the autobot leader. "I am going to hold you on that Prime, because if you go against those words... Then I don't think I can stop them from... Having their fun with you" Shadow said, gesturing to the decepticons holding the autobot captive. "So, do we have a deal?" Shadow asked.

"Yes... Deal" Optimus snapped.

"Good, now get out of here" Shadow snapped.

The autobots were out of the building the moment they were released... And never looked back.

"You are quite the negotiator" Megatron said, with a hint of pleasure in his voice.

"Thank Megatron" Shadow said, closing the distance between them. "You know, I never could figure out why I fell for you" Shadow stated. Closing the distance even more.

Megatron stood his ground, letting Shadow come closer and closer. "But I know exactly why I fell for you. You're strong, passionate, don't let anyone control you and I must admit... Quite good looking" Megatron stated.

Shadow had closed the gap between them, and began to put his arms around Megatron's shoulders. "Oh, anything else?" he asked.

Megatron placed his arms around Shadow, and pulled him slightly closer. "No, that's about it" he stated.

They had intimate intentions, but unfortunately was interupted. "Sorry my lord... But I must speak with you" Bonecrusher announced.

"Yes, what is it?" Megatron asked, looking past his bond-mate to one of his soldiers.

"My lord. I must speak with you... Alone" Bonecrusher stated. Shadow growled, but Megatron assured him, he wouldn't be long, and followed Bonecrusher to secluded part of the building. "My lord, Soundwave investigated Shadows past and has found something very interesting... It would appear that Shadow is part decepticon" Bonecrusher announced.

"Really?"Megatron asked, curiously.

"Yes, and with Starscream's help, they were able to find out who is parents are... His mother is unfortunately offline... But his father is one of your own men" Bonecrusher announced, which gained Megatron's full attention.

"How interesting... Who would that be?" he asked.

Bonecrusher took a breath in, then blurted out. "My lord... Shadow's father is..."

Who's Shadow's father... You'll just have to wait and see...


	10. Chapter 10

_Thinking _

**Data-burst**

"Talking"

Dream

_**"Comm link"**_

"I can't believe it... My father is still alive" Shadow stated. He was sitting on a berth, leaning on Megatron, as Megatron tried to comfort him.

"Yes, we only just found out a few hours ago... We believe beyond all doubt that your father is one of my men" Megatron stated, one arm around Shadows abdomen and the other gently rubbing Shadow's head.

"I just don't understand, how can my father be right under my face plates, and I don't even know about it?" Shadow asked, leaning further back against Megatron... Leaning into the comforting embrace.

"It's alright. I would not have picked him either" Megatron stated, he looked around, seeing that everyone had finally arrived.

"Alright. Lord Megatron... We are all accounted for sir" Starscream stated. Sitting down next to the berth.

"Thank you, Starscream" Megatron said, still stroking Shadows head. Megatron looked down, to find Shadow was looking at him with a questionable expression. "Alright, Starscream and Soundwave took the liberty in investigating your past... And discovered that unfortunately your mother is... Offline. But your father is very much online, he has been working under my command since the beginning of the war" Megatron started. "Starscream was able to obtain your bodies configuration, and compared it to every mech he knows, or has ever come across, and was able to pin point the location to Earth... Then compared your configuration to that of myself and my men, including himself. And has found that your father is... Blackout" Everyone in the room, except Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave and Bonecrusher, gasped. Nobody knew Blackout ever had a sparkling... And Blackout was falsely under the impression that his sparkling was offlined with his bonded.

Shadow looked at Blackout, who had made his way to the berth. Shadow couldn't believe that this was his father. He didn't look like him in the least. He didn't act like him either. He needed answers. "How? Why?" Shadow asked softly.

"How? I fell in love with an autobot. Why? Because she was undoubtedly the one" Blackout stated. He took a step towards Shadow, only to have Shadow try to back away. He noticed this and backed away again. "Back when I was still a neutral... I decided to join the decepticons, but before I was engraved with the decepticon insignia... I was sent on a mission to infiltrate the autobot base and collect as much information as I could... I did so without hestitaion" Blackout started, as he sat down next to the berth... Everyone in the room listened quietly, including Megatron. Then Blackout continued.

**Flashback**

"Sir I have a spark signiture" Jazz announced, watching the screen intently.

"Autobot or decepticon?" Optimus asked.

"Neutral" Jazz stated.

"Alright, pick them up... We need to protect them from Megatron at all cost" Optimus ordered... Sending Ironhide and Prowl out to intercept the neutral.

Blackout was walking towards the base, going over the mission at hand. _Get intercepted by autobots, enter base, stay with them for at least two months and return to Megatron with information collected. _Blackout revised the plan in his processor. Then suddenly he saw two autobots in sight. _Perfect. _He thought as the autobots came up to him. "What's your designation?" the larger bot, Ironhide, asked.

"Designation: Blackout" Blackout answered.

"Any ties with the decepticons?" the smaller bot, Prowl, asked.

"No. I don't have any ties with the decepticons" Blackout answered, finding it fairly easy to fool the autobots, but knew he couldn't get to cocky. If he did, he could loose everything.

"We are to bring you to our leader, Optimus Prime. He would like a word" Ironhise stated, stepping behind Blackout, and guiding him towards the base.

Blackout had successfully tricked the autobots, including their leader, and was safely in the base. He had spent a week there and met a young femme named Streetsmart. The femme walked up to Balckout. "Hey, I'm Streetsmart. What's your designation?" she asked.

"Blackout, pleased to meet you" he said, extending a hand. She extended her hand her shook his. He felt his spark nearly jump out of his chamber.

She smiled at the dumbfounded look on his face. "Maybe we can hang out some time" Streetsmart said, walking past him. He watched after her, and looked at her body, and liked what he saw.

And just as Streetsmar had said, they started hanging out. First just hanging together in the rec room. Then more like private dates, then they decided to make it serious. They were on their tenth date, and liked each other very much. "So Blackout, how's your day been?" she asked, ripping him from his day dream.

"Quite good. And yours darlin?" he asked, hardly realising that darlin had slipped. But she didn't seem to mind.

"My day was fine, sweetie" she said, leaning forward to plant a kiss on his cheek. He sat there and took it, gratefully. "You lok flustered sweetie" she pointed out.

"It's just, it's been a while since I have been with a femme" Blackout explained.

She chuckled, making him want her more. "Well perhaps, you can show me how good you are" she said, leaning forward to plant a passionate kiss on his lips. He was shocked at first, but then kissed back. It was several mintues before they broke the kiss. Both were heated, he suspected that he had feeling for her. But she knew she had feelings for him. "Blackout, I believe I am falling in love with you" she said, hoping he wouldn't get too angery.

He lent forward and kissed her again. "I love you too" he whispered in her audio. Sending pleasurable tingles down her spine. Things moved fairly quickly from there, until they both realised that they were in his room making out on his berth. "Streets. I need to tell you something" he said, in the most gentle voice possible.

"Black, you can tell me anything" she replied.

"I need you to promise you won't tell anyone" he said, she just nodded, and crossed her spark. "Streets, I'm not an autobot. I am a decepticon working under orders from Lord Megatron to infiltrate and gain information from the autobots. But apparently I got.. Sidetracked" he stated smiling down at the beautiful femme beneath him. At first she looked shocked, but then her facial features softened, and she leaned up and kissed him.

"I don't care, I still love you" she said, pulling him down onto her, and kissed him passionately.

**End Flashback**

"That night, we bonded and interfaced. Two weeks later, I left to return to the decepticon base, having finished my mission. But I never stopped loving your mother" Blackout said, tearing up at the thought of his dead bond-mate. "She contacted me several months after that, saying that she was pregnant with you... I couldn't have been happier, I was going to become a father... But six months after that I was contacted again, saying that the birth went well, but I would never see Streetsmart or the sparkling ever again... I was informed that Streets was offlined being branded a traitor for bonding with a decepticon... And was told that the sparkling would be destroyed for being part decepticon... I was devistated, I lost my bnded and my sparkling all in one day" Blackout continued, still feeling the loss in his spark. "My spark was shattered after that, and I have never falling in love since... But this is a wonderful surprise... To be reunited with the sparkling that I was never meant to meet. I understand it will take some time to get use to me, but we will get there eventually" he finished.

Shadow got off the berth and walked towards Blackout. He knelt down in front of him, and did something that surprised everyone... Shadow brought Blackout into a comforting embrace. "It's alright dad. I understand, I just hoped I could have found you sooner" Shadow said, they remained that way for several mintues, while all the decepticons watched as a father/son relationship was put back together.

Don't know whether or not I'll continue this fic... Any ideas of how to continue this?


End file.
